With the continuous development of data processing technologies, watching videos has become a common entertainment. To enrich video playback effects, videos are usually processed to obtain videos having special effects. For example, one or more images are added to a video to obtain a video with a watermark effect. Therefore, how to process videos has become an issue people are concerned with.
At present, during video processing, at least one two-dimensional image and a to-be-processed video are acquired; the to-be-processed video is parsed to obtain multiple video images; and each two-dimensional image is separately fused with multiple video images, and fused video images are synthesized into a video, to obtain a processed video.
When implementing the present disclosure, the inventor finds that the existing technology at least has the following problem:
What is acquired is a two-dimensional image, and therefore, what is displayed by a processed video is also a two-dimensional image, which limits an application range of video processing and a display effect of the processed video.